Abandoned
by Lord Pyro
Summary: Oneshot, AbsolNinetales. A champion who couldn't take his lifestyle anymore... His team released into the wilds... The two most affected by the release find comfort in eachother...


Abandoned

Pairing: Alastor/Kitsune (Absol/Ninetales)

Well, here we go, my first stab at a Pokemon fic. It's Pokemonshipping (AKA Poke/Poke, in this case, Absol/Ninetales). As stated, this is my first try, so be merciful...

A few notes: One: this is based on an alternate history of Steven a friend of mine and I created. This takes place after he defeats the Elite Four and becomes champion, but before Wallace boots him out. So don't be surprised at the lack of Steel Types in Steven's roster, it's part of the Backstory.

Note Two: All Pokemon in this can talk, pokespeak will be shown with this: '...' Human speak will be shown by this: "..." Humans understand the pokes, but the speech is seperated for your convenience

Now, without further ado, ONWARD! I own the personalities and names of the pokes, nothing more

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was setting over the treetop city of Fortree as two figures stepped out onto Route 119, one of them, a tall man with silvery hair, also known as Steven Stone, champion of Hoenn, the other, a young Absol, just reaching adulthood. The man stopped about halfway out, a lost look in his eyes, "Here…"

'What about it master?' The Absol asked, looking up at him

"Here…this route, it's where I found you, Alastor, where my journey began." He sighed, "And it will come to an end here as well."

'Master…what do you mean by that?' Alastor, the Absol asked, walking to sit in front of his trainer

"What I mean is…this is where we part ways."

'WHAT!' The Darkling stumbled back in shock, 'You…you can't be serious!'

"I am, Alastor, I…I cannot train you anymore." He let out the rest of his team, Drake, his Flygon, appeared first, looking around. He was followed by Cray, the man's battle happy Crawdaunt, Zephyr, his Swellow followed, and finally, Kitsune, a kindhearted Ninetales only slightly younger than Alastor, appeared last, Raze, his Metagross, was still in his ball on the man's belt, "All of you…" He said, his eyes far off, "This is probably the last time we'll see eachother."

'Why do you say that, Master?' Drake asked, the dragon's voice strong, masking the small hint of fear

'Yeah,' Zephyr said, 'We see eachother all the time.'

"I have to leave you here." The man said, "I'm so sorry…but…I cannot bear to go down this path anymore."

'But…why?' Cray asked, 'We were the best team out there! We were the Champions!' He swung his claws as if he were fighting, 'You're just going to throw that away!'

"Yes, what is being the Champion…without her by my side…"

'Master…' Kitsune said, 'She's gone…why can you not just be happy for her…she's happy, isn't she?'

"She…" He shook his head, banishing the thoughts of her "I cannot continue down this path anymore, it reminds me too much of what we had…" He sighed, "I'll miss you all, you were the greatest fighters I've seen, and good friends."

'You still have Raze.' Alastor said, 'Why leave us and keep it?'

"That…Alastor…is my business." He said, he turned away, "Now please, just go…" He hung his head

The five pokes stood there for a long while after that, mixed emotions running through their heads, until, finally, Cray turned, 'I never thought, that you, of all people, would do this.' He said, walking off and disappearing into the water

Zephyr looked to the sky, and sighed, shooting off, 'I trusted you to help me reach true strength…guess I was wrong…' He soon faded from view

Drake shook his head, 'After All I've done…saved your life…saved Atreya's life…You have no honor…human.' He took off into the sky, flying back to the desert that was his home

Now only Alastor and Kitsune remained, Steven still looking away, 'Master…' Alastor said, 'Why…'

"It doesn't concern you!" He said, turning and glaring harshly at the fox and darkling, "Just go! I don't need you anymore!"

'But…Master…'

"GO!" He yelled, letting out his Metagross, "Raze! Hyper Beam!"

Alastor yelped and ran, diving into the tall grass, Kitsune followed him, leaping out of the way just as the energy beam hit

The man recalled the Metagross, and sighed, walking back to Fortree

Alastor sighed, curling in the grass, 'Master…' His crimson eyes turned to the sky, 'Why would you do this?'

Kitsune laid beside him, gently nuzzling him, 'Alastor…I know how it feels to be abandoned…the pain you feel inside is great…I know…but it will soon fade…'

The Absol turned his head, looking to the fox, 'Kitsune…you were abandoned?'

'Yes,' She said, 'By my first trainer, I was originally trained for contests…I was one of the best there was… but I lost an important match, and my owner, in a rage, abandoned me here…saying I was useless…'

'I'm sorry…' Alastor whispered, 'It must be hard to go through it again'

'Not as much this time.' She said, 'This time…I still have someone I care about.'

'Wha?' He looked to her, their eyes meeting, 'Who?'

She smiled, 'You Alastor, who else is here.' She nuzzled him, 'I love you Alastor.'

The Absol smiled as well, 'I love you too Kitsune.' He said, nuzzling her back, then laying down, looking up at the moon, now hanging low in the sky. Kitsune laid next to him, snuggling close and letting out a soft sigh, her eyes closing

The Absol smiled and glanced upward again, watching an Illumise lead a Volbeat swarm across the sky, the dancing lights relaxing him. He finally closed his eyes contentedly, snuggling close to the fire fox, (Maybe…being abandoned won't be so bad…as long as I have her with me…)

The two soon drifted off to sleep, both knowing that, as long as they had eachother, they would never truly be abandoned.


End file.
